


There Would Be History: The Marauders

by Archer_Hathaway



Series: There Would Be History [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mates, first wizarding war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Hathaway/pseuds/Archer_Hathaway
Summary: The Marauders. The Order. The Spy.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: There Would Be History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197527
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

Sirius Black sat in the middle of the street in Muggle London. He was crying, he was laughing, he had well and truly lost his mind. Everything was gone. Everyone was gone. “They’re dead. They’re all dead. It’s all my fault.”

He saw the Aurors appear: Mad-Eye and Kingsley were creeping toward him. The words continued to tumble from him. He felt so responsible, so guilty, so empty. But he suddenly didn’t want to fight anymore, he just wanted to apologize to Remus and get back to Harry. His godson. Sirius had listened to Hagrid and given the boy over, despite every ounce of his desire to tell the half-giant to stuff it, even if the request had come from Dumbledore. Instead, he had allowed the sweet, innocent boy to be taken from him, and felt rage replace his grief.

He was almost grateful when he saw Mad Eye raise his wand, he knew he must have looked crazed and wild. He needed to reclaim his mind and focus his feelings before explaining himself and returning to Harry. But when he awoke again it was to the cold blackness of an Azkaban cell.

—xx—

Remus Lupin arrived back to Godric’s Hollow in the late afternoon of November 1st. By the time Kingsley’s message had arrived, he was deep within the confines of the Irish Pack. The once quiet street was full of people. He took one look at the house and choked on a strangled sob. He gripped his hair and cast a look around, eyes landing on the front page of a discarded  Daily Prophet . Sirius’ face glared back at him. The look he wore was detached, hollow, and broken. The headline spoke of his guilt, and Remus’ heart shattered.

Suddenly, the crowd and the village were too much. It was too loud, too small, and too overwhelming. Moony roared at him, the Wolf in equal pain as the man. Remus needed to get to Dumbledore. He needed to find Harry. He turned on the spot.

—xx—

Severus Snape was surrounded by broken glass, melted and warped metal, and burning parchment. His lab was definitively destroyed. He sat in the middle of the ruins, vacillating between burning rage and empty despair. Lily was dead. He had failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Welcome to (what I hope to be) my next fic! I’ve posted just the Prologue and First Chapter to get a feel for audience reaction and interest. This will be a series of 3 books, that paints the story (some canon, some canon, some original) of the First Wizarding War using The Marauders as central characters. The first book, The Marauders, has been fully outlined and is in the process of being written. Tags are updated as we go, and per audience suggestion.
> 
> Please drop me a comment with your reaction/thoughts/must-see elements to the story. I’ll base my posting schedule off of interest.


	2. Six and Ox

_** December 1979 ** _

  
It had finally stopped snowing after 3 days. There was a solid packing of it across the open expanse of the back garden, the sun making the area glow with an unnatural brightness. Remus Lupin and Lily Potter sat together under the covered porch watching the trio in the garden wrestle with the wooden gate of the back fence. They could barely stifle their humor at the three pure blooded wizards attempting to right the broken hinge using their combined brains, brawn, and desire to fix it with muggle means.

“Bloody stubborn, the lot of them.” Lily commented. She brushed the hair off Remus’ face. He was “supervising” the project, as Lily insisted he should not over exert himself in the waning days of the full moon. Remus didn’t mind; he enjoyed the comedy of errors in front of him. It didn’t seem to dawn on any of the other three men that the two members of their group with any actual muggle experience were laughing at their expense. Remus heard Lily sigh in exasperation. “That’s enough of that.”

She stood and flicked her wrist at the gate. It righted itself and the three men turned to glare at her. Hazel, silver, and brown eyes all showing their feelings of betrayal.

“Damn it, Evans!” Sirius Black spoke heatedly, but his voice was empty of true malice. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew followed him as they all made their way to the back porch.

“It’s Potter, thank you.” She replied easily and flashed her husband a sweet smile. James wrapped an arm around her as the group congregated at the steps, Remus rising to lean against the frame and shove Sirius playfully. Peter laughed warmly at the exchanges of his closest friends.

The easy comradery was broken by the appearance of a silver phoenix floating into the yard. It’s beak opened to deliver it’s message: “Six and Ox”.

As the figure disintegrated into the cold afternoon, the group headed inside for an early dinner. There would be an Order meeting tonight at six, and Lily always insisted they eat before as a family.

—xx—

The December air was crisp and cool in the village of Hogsmeade. Patrons and residents alike bundled up as they rushed to conclude their business for the day. The early darkness of the winter lending an unease in the troubled times for the wizarding community. But inside the small apothecary, Nightshade & Willow, at the corner of the high street was warm and bustling.

The back storeroom of the small potions store had been magically expanded to accompany the motley crew of The Order of the Phoenix. It’s leader, Albus Dumbledore stood at the head of a long table and the members all made haste to find their seats. There were two empty chairs, additions that had not been present at the last meeting. While not all members attended every meeting due to schedules or being on mission, there was always a core group that attended if they were able. The two vacant chairs could have signified any number of reasons for absences, but it was Peter who noticed them first, leaning over to his group of friends, “who are we missing tonight?”

The remaining Marauders and Lily all observed the vacancies, but no one could identify who wasn’t in attendance. Lily began to take careful stock of the members present. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat together next to her twin brothers, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Molly had transfigured her plain wooden chair into something more comfortable, her six month pregnant belly adding stress to her back. Distantly, her other children could be heard from another room where Andromeda Tonks had agreed to watch them. Andromeda only ever attended meetings to act as caretaker to the Weasley children, her own daughter-Nymphadora-joining them in play.

After the Prewett brothers sat Marlene McKinnon, who was next to the apothecary’s owner, Galen Loxley. A stocky, tall man with wheat colored hair and brown eyes, he was better known by all as “Ox”, for he was as stubborn and strong as one. His stature benefitted him during his years at Hogwarts as one of the Hufflepuff beaters in quidditch. He excelled in herbology and potions, which how, 7 years after leaving the wizarding school he owned the only apothecary in Hogsmeade. Ox and Marlene laughed quietly, the duo often found together at meetings and other functions.

Continuing along the table, Mary McDonald was in conversation with Hestia Jones, the two witches animated and friendly. Beside Hestia was the dashing figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The Marauders all knew the young man from their days in Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts. He was three years ahead of them, and after serving as Head Boy, he was very familiar with their mischievous natures. Now a talented Auror at the Ministry, Kingsley was level headed and one of The Order’s biggest assets.

Next to him sat his other half-his love- French-born Auror Bes Cassander. With Russian and Egyptian heritage, the man’s caramel colored skin, green eyes and dark brown hair easily turned heads of any room he entered. Unlike Kingsley, who was known for his reserved nature, Bes had a warm, booming voice and boisterous personality to back it up. He was regularly being chided by his superior in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Alastor Moody.

Rounding out the group was Moody. Gruff and weathered, even at the age of twenty-seven, the fierce Auror served as Dumbledore’s right hand. Wickedly sharp, lethal and brave, Moody oversaw the Aurors for the DMLE. His patience was routinely tested by the likes of Bes, and his newest recruits: James and Sirius.

Lily was still ruminating on the empty chairs when Dumbledore called the meeting to order. She was wedged into a seat between Remus and James, as was customary for most meetings, but she became more alert to the proceedings when she felt Remus tense. His body became as ridged as a bow string, and Lily placed a gentle hand atop his clenched fist hidden under the table. She tried to see Remus’ face, but his eyes were glued to a spot in the opposite wall somewhere behind Arthur’s head. Lily tried to focus on Dumbledore’s words.

“...newest members. Oriel Durant and Mina Odenkirk-Rhodes.” Dumbledore was gesturing to the side door of the storeroom, where two women were entering.

The first, Oriel, had black hair parted severely down the middle and pulled off her face. Her hazel eyes caught the light and seemed to shift through various earth tone shades as she moved. She had a lithe frame, almost dainty in her build, and Lily thought she mirrored the black swan she had seen in a ballet growing up. The second woman looked just slightly younger, and almost completely opposite to Oriel.

Mina had voluminous strawberry blonde hair, multiple shades lighter than Lily’s own fiery red, and wore it in large waves past her shoulders. Her sky blue eyes wereringed in an almost navy blue, giving them a unique depth. She was voluptuous, but Lily could see she was toned and athletic almost like a chaser. As Mina fully entered the space, Lily noticed Remus sharply inhale and excuse himself abruptly.

Once the two were seated in the chairs made available for them, Lily pulled her focus away from where Remus had exited to see Sirius begin to stand from his seat next to James. “She can’t be here, Dumbledore! You can’t possibly believe this snake to be trustworthy!”

Lily watched Sirius point an accusatory finger at Oriel. She watched the dark haired woman sit placidly, seemingly content to let Sirius wind himself up and not give him the satisfaction of a response. Despite the turmoil her presence was causing Sirius, Lily found she already liked the girl for this reason alone.

“Miss Durant is of no threat to our party. Her previous house designation does not mean she is incapable of choosing what is right for herself. I can assure you, Sirius, she has been thoroughly vetted and will prove an asset to this organization.”Dumbledore replied evenly and leveled Sirius a look that brokered no room for further discussion. Sirius begrudgingly resumed his seat, but glared daggers at Oriel the rest of the meeting.

Lily was just about to reach over and offer a reassuring squeeze to Sirius’ arm, when Remus entered the room again. Lily could see his body was still fraught with tension, his breathing stuttering to maintain control, and his jade green eyes were ringed in gold. Lily knew whatever was going on, Remus was battling Moony over it, and Lily could do little but weave her arm through his own as he took his seat. Remus looked at her then and tried to offer a thin lipped smile. It looked more like a painful grimace, and Lily patted his arm.

By now, Kingsley had finished giving a report on the Ministry, and Arthur was confirming some of the smaller details where he could. Comfortable that her boys could keep it together, Lily clued back in as Moody spoke up. 

“Assignments then,” he began, voice like dried leather. “Durant, you’re to track intel on Death Eater movements. We need to begin to see if any patterns are being established. Let Pettigrew help you, he’s been boots on the ground long enough he knows where some of their meeting places are and can help you build a map.”

Oriel looked at Peter and nodded. Peter offered a wide smile that Lily knew he meant to be welcoming and inviting, but Peter’s enthusiasm always made him look slightly maniacal. Luckily, it seemed the ex-Slytherin (for that was what Lily could determine from Sirius’ outburst), seemed undeterred. Moody continued.

“Black, Odenkirk-Rhodes-Merlin, girl we’ll have to come up with something else for you-“

“Rhodey!” James interjected. James was cheekily looking at Mina. Lily rolled her eyes. She remembered the year Mina had made prefect, and James’ desperation to get the nickname to stick. No one used it, except him, and Mina barely tolerated it. “We called her Rhodey when she was a prefect, isn’t that right?”

“You called me that, Potter,” Mina began. They were the first words she had spoken all night. Remus, who had slowly relaxed during the meeting, tensed again in Lily’s grasp. She rubbed his arm soothingly. “Doesn’t mean I ever liked it.”

Just as James was beginning to respond, Moody rapped his fist against the table to regain the focus of the group. “Oi, later!” He glared at the gathered members. “As I was saying, Black, Rhodes, you’ll be at the Leaky starting tomorrow. Rent room number 15 and stay in it. You will be able to clearly see the entrance to Knockturn. Monitor it and give your reports to Durant and Pettigrew.”

Mina nodded. Black waved a bored hand in recognition.

“Mr. Lupin,” Dumbledore began. Remus swiveled his head to address his former Headmaster. “I have an assignment for you in Ireland. It begins in two weeks. We can discuss it after the meeting.”

Remus nodded. Moody continued. “Potter and Potter, you will be charged with accompanying Lupin under the guidelines he gives you.”

—xx—

Lily, James, and Peter waited in the shop for Remus. Sirius had gone ahead to The Three Broomsticks with Menes, Kingsley, and Ox for post-meeting drinks. Lily approached Mina as she made to head up a set of stairs.

“It’s good to see you again, Mina.” Lily spoke. She took in the woman in front of her. Mid-height, kind face, and exuding warmth and comfort, Lily had liked the girl since they began serving as prefects together. When Lily made Head Girl she had tried to take Mina under her wing. The climate of Hogwarts had been steadily growing darker, and while most of the population believed her to be a half blood, Lily knew the Ravenclaw was, in fact, muggleborn like herself. When Lily graduated, she had kept in touch via the owl post, proud of her when Mina had notified her that she had succeeded her as Head Girl. “Want to come with us to the Broomsticks?”

Mina shifted down a stair, glancing over Lily’s shoulder to the closed door of the storeroom. Mina smiled and shook her head. “Thanks, Lils, but I’m kind of overwhelmed tonight. That was all a lot more to take in than I thought. Plus, I’ll have to meet Sirius early tomorrow.”

“Okay, then.” Lily nodded. “Are you staying with Ox?”

“Yes. He’s allowing me to take over the spare room in exchange for working shifts in the store.”

The storeroom door opened behind her, and Lily saw Mina’s eyes lock on the tall figure of Remus as he entered the store. She could have sworn there was a flash of ambered gold in Mina’s eyes, but Lily brushed the thought aside. The only werewolf she knew had just finished receiving his mission from Dumbledore. Lily observed curiously as Mina cast Remus a brief smile and a blush painted her cheeks, while Remus practically vibrated with unreleased tension and offered his own upturned corner smile. 

“Goodnight, Lily.” Mina announced, returning to the stairs. “I look forward to seeing you again. Please remind Sirius not to be late tomorrow. I don’t fancy having to drag him behind me.”

Lily laughed. “Of course. Goodnight.”

She crossed to her gathered group of boys and they began to usher themselves out into the cold winter air. Lily noted Remus’ last look at the set of stairs, and he cast a complicated locking charm on the shop door as the group trudged off to the warmth of the pub.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to (what I hope to be) my next fic! I’ve posted just the Prologue and First Chapter to get a feel for audience reaction and interest. This will be a series of 3 books, that paints the story (some canon, some canon, some original) of the First Wizarding War using The Marauders as central characters. The first book, The Marauders, has been fully outlined and is in the process of being written. Tags are updated as we go, and per audience suggestion.
> 
> Please drop me a comment with your reaction/thoughts/must-see elements to the story. I’ll base my posting schedule off of interest.


End file.
